rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakenzarn Seigi
Rakenzarn Seigi is an upcoming second spinoff to Rakenzarn Tales and the third entry of the Rakenzarn series for the RPG Maker VX Ace. Much like Frontier Story, Rakenzarn Seigi is a different entry with its own story and different crossover entries. The theme emphasizes on Henshin Heroes (includes the likes of Tokusatsu and Magical Girl genre). Premise Taking place in a modern setting with cues from Rakenzarn Tales' theme where existing characters are in the same world. In this case, it is a “Crossover World.” It is a world where transforming heroes exist, ranging from tokusatsu heroes to magical girls. Over the years, the heroes protect their respective homes for peace and justice from various evil forces. However, a mysterious force has threatened the existence and the very purpose of a hero… Heroes are disappearing one by one. Each missing hero is replaced with a twisted doppelganger that cause more harm than good. Enter Kakeru Hase, an ordinary teenager who constantly gets into trouble and saved by his peers. Despite his enthusiasm and grateful nature, he doesn’t like how he keeps playing as a ‘victim.’ That is when his life finally turns around when he stumbles upon a mysterious driver that morphs into a cybernetic armor codenamed ‘'Zeno',’ its powers capable of manipulating and jumping through time, and utilizing other heroes’ powers into his weaponries in the form of Hero Medals. With the mysterious armor, Kakeru uncovers the cause behind the heroes’ disappearances. It is caused by people who make a wish regarding the heroes and their wish is twisted into replacing the heroes with a more radical version. These wishers are labeled ‘Conjurers.’ The Zeno armor is capable of restoring the heroes from their predicament. Taking up the mantle as a next-generation hero, Kakeru as Zeno sets out to restore the heroes to their proper forms while facing off the twisted realities. The central antagonist is a mysterious figure shrouded in red cloak. The major theme centers around “what defines a hero” and their legacy. Gameplay The idea for the gameplay is a major departure from the usual formula. Rakenzarn Seigi will use Linear Motion Battle System mechanic similar to Namco's Tales series. The players are able to control Kakeru and other playable heroes in real-time, utilizing a series of combos and special moves. Heroes are categorized in several play styles. The Romance feature will also return with 6 potential romance options. Characters Much like its previous entries, Rakenzarn Seigi will feature canon characters and Original Characters from different authors, but the focus is on 'henshin heroes.' Hence, expect to see tokusatsu heroes, magical girls, and the likes that transform. So far, three protagonists are confirmed. *'Kakeru Hase': From Psycho Busters and the main protagonist of Rakenzarn Seigi. His Hero bane is Zeno motif is 'Gear.' *'Kaoru Ichinose': A young, sweet girl from Detective Academy Q. Originally a minor character in her series. She is also one of Kakeru's potential romance options. *'Yohko Mano': An athletic, romantic girl from Devil Hunter Yohko. Other protagonists are also confirmed to appear: *'Ibuki Mioda': An odd student from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Known as Ultimate Musician. *'Lars': a fighter from the Tekken series, debuting in Tekken 6. *'Bob': a fighter from the Tekken series, debuting in Tekken 6. *'Tsuyu': a young superheroine from manga series My Hero Academia. *'Ladybug': the protagonist from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *'Cat Noir': the protagonist from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir The confirmed antagonists to appear are in the following *'The Main in Red Cloak': The primary antagonist of the game. A mysterious entity responsible the heroes' disappearance and the rise of the Conjurers. *'Kamen Rider Punch Hopper': a Kamen Rider from Kamen Rider Kabuto *'Kamen Rider Kick Hopper': a Kamen Rider from Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Games Category:Rakenzarn Seigi